Ties In between
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: My idea for an episode. A girl is kidnapped by her mothers killer and it hits Detective Kate Beckett hard. But will the girl be the Tie between the Detective and the Writer? My Birthday Today march 7th  so the best gift is a review! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Great Birthday Present

**Hey guys today (march 7th) is my birthday so here is a gift from me to you. My new story Ties in Between. Most of the OC characters are based on someone in my life. Bonus point if you can guess which ones. This main part of this story is a two part episode and the rest is a continuing theme on Castle. **

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett was at her house. Which was unusual, she was at the twelfth precinct most of the time. But it was 2 am so she had an excuse to be in her bed asleep. The only reason she wasn't asleep was because she had just been woken from her slumber by her cell phone ringing. She quickly grabbed the phone and said into the receiver<p>

'Beckett'

'We got a murder' she heard Ryan's voice from the other end. 'And you aren't gonna like it. 1 dead, 1 missing. Castle should be by to pick you up soon.' She hung up with Ryan and got out of bed. She then heard the intercom buzz and Castle's voice came over the system.

'You ready Beckett?'  
>She hit the button and said<p>

'Ummm, I just woke up, and I'm still getting dressed so why don't you just...come on up.'

She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth threw on a bit of make-up threw her hair up in a messy bun and then she heard a knock on the door. She looked down at her tank and pajama pants sighed and rushed to the door threw it open and before Castle could say anything, though he wasn't quite able to do so anyway, the sight of her in her p.j's had him speechless, she ran back to her bedroom and yelled

'I'll be ready in a few minutes. Go ahead and sit down.'

Three minutes later Detective Kate Beckett was ready for some bad-ass bad-guy ass-kicking (see how I did that with the bad and the ass!:•D) wearing her signature boots a pair of skinny jeans and a dark-blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a white blazer on top. She had her gun and badge in her hand. She ran past the couch where Richard Castle, author extrordinare, her partner, and the man who was staring there with his jaw on the floor at the sight of what he thought in his head was a (not that we disagree:•D) goddess in front of him, was sitting and grabbed his arm pulled him up and sped out the door, only stopping to lock the door. They then ran to his car. Kate leading and Rick being pulled along like a rag-doll which he truthfully didn't mind because he got to ogle at Kate without her knowing.

When they got to the car Kate was in such a rush she didn't even bother ordering Castle to let her drive she just got in on the passenger side and told him to step on it. Even with their amazing rush to get out of the apartment and the lack of obeying the speed limits it still took them 30 mins to get to their destination.

Castle took the time to fill Kate in on the case. A girl living with her single mom, was abducted by the same person who killed her mother. He said cautiously looking over at Kate for any sign of sadness. Kate meanwhile pushed all thoughts of the sorrow from her mom's death and started worrying about this girl, and how she would take it. For the girl Kate hoped she was either really young, 4-6, or significantly older 18-20 because that was easier. At 18 you are slightly independent. And the memories fade if your young enough. Her mom had been shot in the head and immediately died. They had investigated the evidence and found it had no connection to Beckett's own mother's case. Then the hard part came. 'There is significant evidence of the mom being sexually abused before her death, as in she was almost nude, and we think the same might happen to the little girl.'  
>'How little' It was the first thing she had said since she had gotten in the car.<br>'Huh?'  
>'How old is the 'little' girl Castle?' She said with a tone of steel.<br>'14 today'  
>They had arrived and the last thing she said before she got out of the car and slammed the door was 'Great birthday present'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it thought it was really short.<strong>

5 reviews for an update.

Have a great day and Happy Birthday to you 'if it's your birthday when you read this'  
>-1hopelessromantic<p>

aka

Paulina


	2. Chapter 2: Always

_*I relented, here is the rest of your story. Hope you like it enough to review THIS TIME. Thanks-1hopelessromantic*_

* * *

><p><em>'How little' It was the first thing she had said since she had gotten in the car.<em>

_'Huh?'_

_'How old is the 'little' girl Castle?' She said with a tone of steel._

_'14 today'_

_They had arrived and the last thing she said before she got out of the car and slammed the door was _

_'Great birthday present'_

After getting to the crime scene castle and the rest of the team watched Kate for any signs of sadness. Captain Gates told Ryan and Esposito to track the killer through the death of Ms. Niamh Johnson and that castle and Beckett would follow the trail through her daughter, Zoë Johnson, being kidnapped.

Castle and Beckett found the school that Zoë went to NYCPSA standing for new York central private studies academy. She called in all the teachers. Her Latin teacher: Mr. Reburg was no help. Her math teacher Mrs. Gunny was upset but held no information. Her science teacher, Mr. Nitram, also had no idea. He said she was an overall nice girl who got along with most people but had a sharp wit and an aggressively loyal personality. The only two teachers who helped where her English teacher, Ms. Nelle, was quite distraught but wrote down a list of possible enemies. Her social studies teacher, mrs. Perry knew Zoë the best. Zoë came into talk to her almost everyday after school but El, a friend of Zoë's, confirmed and vouched that nothing ever happened and that mrs. Perry would never do anything like that. The List of people included...

Stone Webbers (a jock who had never liked Zoë)

Trudy Jessica Amoretti ( A popular girl who was Zoë's main tormentor)

Sarah Camel (A girl who was always jealous of Zoë)

Anthony Zhira (An annoying boy who liked to play tricks on Zoë)

They interviewed them all and everyone but Stone and Sarah alibied out. Sarah claimed to be at dance and they hadn't yet verified while Stone said he was at home watching tv.

Sarah soon alibied out and stone was the last one left. Kate knew it wasn't him he was talking to them while Zoë was missing. But she suspected he was working for someone.

After a week of hard work they found Stone clear and a neighbor named Lee Tench was found guilty from fingerprints but the most pressing issue was getting the girl out of Lee's hands safely.

Castle and Beckett were at a dead end when a phone went off. Beckett picked up the landline and answered with her usual

'Beckett'

'If you want that girl you better back off the case'

Remembering the hostage negotiations of the time when Castle was hostage in a bank Kate started with The attitude that grumpy cop had advised.

'What do you want?' she said in a monotone.

'I want to not go to jail'

'well I can promise you a fair trial' she said trying to hold her ground with the slight training

'NO Detective I have NEVER gone to jail I don't plan to start now.'

Her homicide training and her own emotions took over and she bit back... 'Mr. Tench you tell me where you are holding that girl and I will tell the judge you repented. You will not get the death penalty. But if you keep her hostage and we have to come find you that information will never be passed on and I will have no say in your trial and sentence. And Mr. Tench most judges don't like men who kidnap children and kill woman'

'You listen here Detective, if you try and come rescue this girl I'll kill her. Do you want that.'

After the man said 'kill' Kate could hear a small whimper from who she suspected was Zoë.

'You come to the place you will trace from this call with no reinforcement, unarmed and with no intention of arresting me and I will hand over the girl. And she'll never tell you what I look like because she knows I'll kill her if she does'

Kate breathed in and did something Captain Gates would hate.

'Fine Tench. I will be there in 3 hours but don't think you'll get away with this so easy. I won't come looking for you. I'll just come FIND you'

'See you soon Detective.'

Kate had Ryan trace the call while she had Esposito write down the conversation. Ten minutes later Ryan told her the address. She got up from her chair and went into Gates office. Castle had been sitting there since the call thinking about the case. He ran into the office interrupting the conversation.

'...too dangerous he's a killer I'm not letting you go in there with no back up'

'She won't.' Castle said both were startled not noticing him run in.

'You heard what he said. He'd kill her. I won't let her die.' Kate fired back

'yes but otherwise he might kill BOTH of you' Gates countered.

'He said no backup. I just looked at the image of the place you'll be meeting him. There are two exits. He'll be inside. You will have something recording the conversation so I can hear what's going on. Ryan and Esposito will be undercover on the main entrance and I'll be at the back. Most likely he'll run out and someone will catch him. If he does find out we will immediately know and we will be able to scatter if he comes to check.'

'Castle that's actually...' began Beckett

'... A great idea' finished Gates to both of their surprise. 'we need to stop this guy. Go we don't have much time.'

When they got there Kate and Castle went around the back. Ryan and Esposito stood outside the front area pretending to be playing poker on a bench near the entrance to the building.

When they got around back Kate handed Castle her gun and told him to be careful she reached for the door when he spun her around to face him.

'Kate. Be careful. I don't want you to die.'

'Ill try Castle just promise you'll have my back'

'Always' he said then hugged her and kissed her cheek. She forced herself to focus and went into the building.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Lee

_'Kate. Be careful. I don't want you to die.'_

_'Ill try Castle just promise you'll have my back'_

_'Always' he said then hugged her and kissed her cheek. She forced herself to focus and went into the building. _

Meanwhile Zoë Johnson was tied to a post in the corner of a dark room when her captor Lee came back in. He slinked up to her and she edged further away until she was trapped by the walls and the rope ties on her hands. His voice made her shiver and she almost started to cry when she remembered her promise to herself that no matter what he did to her, she would stay strong. He said to her with a cruel smile.

'You know how You can live till tomorrow?'

No answer

'You entertain me'

'And how would i do _that_' She spat out as icily as she could

'Oh getting feisty now are we, thats good I like 'em feisty. You, my girl, can entertain me by showing me your talent.' At her blank look he continued 'Oh you don't have one do you...well too bad.' At her continued blank look his face changed to what he must of thought was sympathy but was more an evil grimace mixed with a mocking smirk. 'You really _don't _have one do you?...Well then you can do what i force all of my talentless girls to do...sing'

He untied her and led her to a makeshift stage. It was a large slap of wood, probably used to be a door, on top of a mountain of uneven bricks, stone, boxes and other heavy things to support it. She took a hesitant step before he shoved her on to it slicing her knee up in the process on an old nail. She stood up and started to sing the song that was in her head at the time she had been kidnapped by him 'Hallelujah'.

_I heard there was a secret cord _

_that David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do Ya_

_It goes like this the fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah..._

Her voice surprised Lee. He wasn't expecting it to sound so good. He wondered why she didn't immediately offer up singing as her talent. The voice also surprised Kate Beckett, and Richard Castle who had heard the whole thing. Kate was standing right outside the door, and the walls were made of cardboard so it was pretty easy to hear the conversation. Castle was hearing it all through Kate's transmitter. But unlike Lee Kate got why the girl hadn't said singing was her talent, she could hear fear, and grief in her voice but behind it all was something that was probably tuned into her singing voice, uncertainty. She didn't think she was any good. Kate decided to see how this went.

_There was a time you let me know _

_what's really going on below_

_but now you never show it to me do ya_

_I'm slowly losing..._

Her singing was interrupted by Lee yelling 'STOP those aren't the words' to which she simply responded 'No but I like these ones better.' 'Continue' he grunted gruffly.

_I'm slowly losing my faith but how?_

_It's got something to do with the here the now_

_and now all i'm doing is searching for hallelujah..._

Her words also surprised Kate. The real song was about sex and she had changed it. It didn't seem spur of the moment and Kate realized something else. Zoë wrote her own songs.

_...it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah..._

The song was over and Kate was nervous she hadn't 'entertained' Lee enough when his voice rang out

'Try Again little girl you haven't moved me yet'

'Any requests?' She bit back

There was the sound of a mighty slap and Kate almost rushed in when Lee yelled

'Piano Man'

_It's nine o'clock on a saturday..._

As she was singing Kate quietly came in motioning for the girl to not bring attention to her arrival. Zoë nodded to Kate but did it in a way that made it seem like she was nodding to the music. Kate ran out back and got Castle. She called in Ryan and Espo and they all quietly made their way towards the room. You could hear the girl's voice throughout the whole building. She was nearing the end of the song and the four entered the room signaling her to distract Lee.

..._It's a pretty good crowd for a saturday_

_and the manager gives me a smile_

_cause he knows that its me _

_they've been coming to see_

_to forget about life for awhile_

_And the piano it sounds like a carnival_

_and the microphone smells like a beer..._

Castle Ryan and Espo hid behind crate while Kate walked up behind Lee. But Zoë's voice was so entrancing he didn't notice her creeping up on him.

..._and you've got us feeling alright._

She ended the song and Lee said 'You _do _have a talent'

'She does doesn't she' Kate said letting her presence be known. Lee whipped around and said 'Ahh Detective you made it. But I fear you have been caught in a trap. See you are unarmed and I have a gun. So unless you want to die you will let me take the girl out of here with no interference.' He turned around to get Zoë and realized she was gone. The girl had crawled underneath the stage when Kate was distracting the man. He turned again to face Kate and saw that she wasn't alone. Castle, Espo and Ryan were behind her all with guns pointing straight at him.

'Put your hands up Jackass' Esposito spat out.

Lee knew he was done for and finally gave up. Kate had Kevin and Javier take Lee out to the van and take him away. After they were gone Kate called out 'He's all gone you can come out now'. Zoë emerged from her hiding spot with tears running down her face. Unable to hold it in any more she weeped for her mom and for her.

'Castle carry her to the car' Kate ordered as the rest of the back up showed to document the area they had rescued her from.

Castle took the girl, who was sitting on the ground, in his arms and carried her to the car while Kate walked behind them. He set her in the back of the car and got in the drivers seat. Then he turned to Kate to talk to her as he could sense her overload of emotions.


	4. Chapter 4: Foster Homes and Caller ID

_'Castle carry her to the car' Kate ordered as the rest of the back up showed to document the area they had rescued her from. _

_Castle took the girl, who was sitting on the ground, in his arms and carried her to the car while Kate walked behind them. He set her in the back of the car and got in the drivers seat. Then he turned to Kate to talk to her as he could sense her overload of emotions. _

'How could he'

Lee had confessed. His motives were that he had previously dated Zoë's deceased older sister Mandy. Mandy had been forbiden from seeing Lee and had ran away with him. Later they found out Mandy had cancer and she came home. Mrs. Johnson didn't let Lee see Mandy before she died and Lee had planned this for two years. He hadn't planned on killing her but his rage had increased on the sight of her and it lead him to killing her. He had always planned on kidnapping Zoë though. And she wasn't the first girl he had abducted. Each and everyone of them was force into doing something, like Zoë's singing, to entertain Mr Tench and only one person had entertained him and had won his freedom. This girl died a month later of suicide from the stress of worrying he was going to come back for her. After he had been put behind bars Rick had told Kate he should come to his apartment for dinner so they could talk things over. This had become a more frequent q in the last couple of months and Kate gladly excepted. They were sitting on the couch in comfortable silence when she finally spoke up. The quiet outburst startled Rick.

'Huh?'

'How could someone do that. Kill a person for no reason other than pure unjustified revenge and then kidnap another person. How could he kidnap all those girls, force them into performing for him and then kill them. I've faced a lot sickos, jackasses, murderers, and a whole bunch of people who are messed up but Lee is the only one who has done something for such an unjust reason. No reason is a justified reason to kill but sometimes i can at least see where the murderer is coming from. He said he never even loved Mandy how could he kill people over his grief for her?'

'I don't know and I don't think we ever will. But I hope that Zoë is going to be ok. She's in a foster home right?

'Yea. I told her to call if she needed anything...'

They sat there and Castle could see the wheels in her head turning. He was about to say something when she blurted out

'Rick, I'm worried for her. What if her foster family isn't nice, what if they don't understand how she needs to deal with this.'

'Kate, you can't absorb yourself with worry if something goes horribly wrong you'll hear from her.'

At that moment Kate's cellphone rang and the Caller ID read Zoë...


	5. Chapter 5: Ties In Between and Epilogue

_Rick, I'm worried for her. What if her foster family isn't nice, what if they don't understand how she needs to deal with this.'_

_'Kate, you can't absorb yourself with worry if something goes horribly wrong you'll hear from her.'_

_At that moment Kate's cellphone rang and the Caller ID read Zoë..._

'Miss. Beckett?'

'Yes?'

'Can you com get me?'

'Why?'

'My foster father is beating up my foster sister, from what I've been told it's not the first time. I'm scared'

'Of Course I'll be right there'

Kate dragged Castle to the car. After they get to the foster house arrest the father and send the kids to a foster care unit Kate makes a decision.

'Zoë?'

'Yes Miss. Beckett?'

'Sweetie, I wan't you to come live with me until we can find you a good home. Ok?'

'Yes Miss. Beckett. I would really like that. Thank you.'

'Sweetie, you can call me Kate. And welcome to the family. I have to warn you, besides my dad, I'm the only one.'

'Well, it's better than the number I have. Thank you Miss. Beck-Kate.'

'No problem'

Epilogue:

_After 6 months Zoë asked if Kate would adopt her. Kate agreed. Castle visited more and more to see both Zoë and Kate. Soon Kate and Castle started dating. When, four years later, they got married they thanked Zoë for bringing them together, for being the tie in-between…._


End file.
